For the Love of Oliver
by A. Wood
Summary: 5th year Liz Williams tries to attract the attention of 7th year hottie Oliver Wood. If you wish it so, please review.
1. Chapter One

"I am making a resolution for this year at Hogwarts," I told my best friend, Mandy Livingston as we got on the Hogwarts Express at Platform 9 and ¾. 

"And what is that?" She answered with a smirk on her face. She knew what it was. 

 "I will get Oliver Wood to fall in love with me." I said while we walked down the hall on the train. We passed by Oliver and I gave him a flirty smile. He gave a little nod. I practically melted. 

"Get a hold of yourself!" Mandy whispered, helping me up. We found a place to sit in with 2 of our good friends, Laura Carey and Jacqueline Summers. And a plus was that it was right across from Oliver.

 "Hey! Liz and Mandy! How was your summer?" Laura practically screamed. They got up and we gave them hugs and sat down. The train began to leave. 

"Oh my goodness, Lizzie did you see Oliver?" Jacqueline said to me quietly.

 "Of course. He is as cute as ever." I said looking over at him. He was laughing. I sighed. He was perfect for me. 

"He will totally fall for you this year. He likes you. I can tell" Jacqueline said with a mischievous smile on her face. I hope she is right. Then again, she actually thought Cedric Diggory liked her last year and she embarrassed herself completely. We talked for the rest of the ride and finally we got there. Then, something good happened. I was rushing off the train when I ran into my dear Oliver. My head hit his chest and I felt the warmth and the clean scent of him. 

"Oh my! I'm so sorry Oliver!" I cried nervously.

 "It's fine Liz." He gave me a sweet smile. I hurried off the train to tell my girls about it. They were already in the castle so I ran to it. 

When I got in the Great Hall I sat down next to Laura. Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around. It was Oliver.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked pointing to the seat next to me.

 "Er, nope." I said with a smile. He sat down. The sorting began. Anytime a Gryffindor was sorted, we all got up and cheered. The new password was Sugar Quill. We went through the portrait of the Fat Lady and up to the rooms. As usual, my girls' beds and my bed were right next to each other. We got settled in and went down to the Common Room to hang out.

****


	2. Chapter Two

          Down in the common room we were all comparing schedules. My friends and I were taking all the same classes so our schedule was the same. I knew I wouldn't have any classes with Oliver since he was a 7th year but I asked him what his schedule was anyway. 

          "Okay…" I thought to myself as I thoroughly read over his schedule. "He has Charms first so I can see him in the hall on my way to History of Magic…" I poured over his schedule for at least 20 minutes. 

          "Er… Liz?" He said. "Can I have my schedule back?" I knew my face was turning red as a tomato. 

          "Oh I'm sorry. Here." I handed his schedule back. 

          "Thanks." He walked over by his friends and I ran back to mine. 

          "Oh god Liz! I bet he knows you like him now!" Jacqueline said with a look on her face that told me I shouldn't have done that. 

          "Well maybe Oliver likes her too so perhaps it was good she did that!" Laura argued.

          "Well I guess we'll find out soon enough…." I said looking over at him.

          In History of Magic, Professor Binns went on and on about some war and I wasn't paying attention, as usual. I looked out the window imagining Oliver and I sitting under one of the trees in the shade- together, holding hands...

          "Liz? Liz? Hey are you there?" I snapped back to reality and Mandy was waving her hand in front of my face. 

          "Huh? Oh yes…" The bell rang and we grabbed our books and went to our next classes. I could barely pay attention all day. Professor McGonagall even asked me if I got enough sleep the previous night, because I kept daydreaming. 

          At dinner that evening, my friends and I ate our food as usual and we gossiped about some odd 2nd year girls' matching outfits. 

          "Matching is so overrated." Jacqueline said taking a bite of her potatoes. 

          "Yeah, we haven't tried to match since-" Mandy was interrupted by an announcement by Dumbledore. 

          "Attention students! Tryouts for the Chaser Quidditch position for Gryffindor will on Thursday at 7:00 at the pitch! Those who wish to try out must have their own broom. Now continue eating without my background noise!" Dumbledore chuckled and sat down. 

          "Liz? I bet you have an idea to get closer to your Mr. Wood?" Laura said quietly with a little smirk.

           "Definitely. It might be the only way I can get him." I had a grin on my face and I began to come up with a practice schedule.


	3. Chapter Three

          "Come on Liz! You can do it!" Mandy was helping me train for Quidditch tryouts, which were in a half hour. 

          "I cannot even make a goal!" I got off my broom and threw it down. Then I threw myself on the ground along with it.  "I will never make it! I hate this! Oliver will never love me since I am not going to make it!" 

          "Did I hear my name?" Oliver walked onto the pitch. "I am getting everything set for tryouts." He saw my face streaked with tears. "What's wrong, Liz?" He seemed concerned which made me jump for joy. 

          "I am not doing well and I want to make the team. I can barely make a goal!" I cried. 

          "Well I'm sure it's just the jitters. Katie Bell was like this before her first tryouts too. She made it although she did get turned into a rabbit by the Slytherins on Monday…" He looked depressed at this. He took the frown off. "I'm sure you will do fine. Just have confidence!" He went into the captain's office and got things ready. Mandy helped me practice more. Oliver sort of heartened me because I was doing much better!

          Everyone began coming into the pitch practicing. Some, I noticed, were really good. Others though, needed a bit of help.

          "Alright everyone. My name is Oliver Wood, Quidditch Captain and the Keeper. Now what we are going to do is have you all play with the current Quidditch team as a Chaser and we will see what you can do. Hufflepuff has been kind enough to play against us. Ready everyone?" Oliver introduced the team and announced the news about Katie since no one knew. 

          "Good luck!" Mandy whispered and ran back to the castle. I could feel my heart beating rapidly in my chest.

          "Mandy would you like to go first?" Oliver asked with his hand on my shoulder. I could feel the chill of his hand from the cool breeze.

           "A- a- alright." I stuttered. I got on my broom and went into the air and played the best scrimmage I could.

          By the time I was off my broom, I had scored 4 goals. I was very proud of myself. 

          "Great job." Oliver whispered discreetly. All I could do was smile. I was so glad it was over. I sat myself on the ground and waited nervously until the end. 

          "Okay everyone! We're done! Give us 10 minutes to talk about it and then you will find out who made it!" He smiled and gave me a little wink on his way to the captain's office with the team. I could have melted. 

          Mandy, Jacqueline, and Laura ran up to me. 

          "Well? Did they announce it yet?" Laura asked jumping up and down, either from cold or excitement. 

          "No they are discussing it now. I scored 4 goals AND Oliver winked at me and patted me on the shoulder!" They all screamed at both of the pieces of news.

            "Everyone, we have made our decision. Congratulations Liz Williams!" Oliver said with a huge smile on his face. I jumped up and went up to the team, where I got handshakes as congratulations from the boys and hugs from the girls. After receiving a firm handshake from Oliver, I reached up and gave him a little kiss on the cheek as a thank you. 


	4. Chapter Four

          We went back to the common room, where I got many congratulations. There was butterbeer and some cookies from the kitchen. 

          "I cannot believe you kissed him!" Jacqueline squealed. 

          "I dunno, it was a real spur of the moment thing. But I think he liked it! He completely blushed scarlet afterwards!" I was so happy. I took a swig of butterbeer. "Well we best get off to bed. Only one more day until Quidditch practice on Saturday!" I was so excited. We said our goodnights (I saved a special one for Oliver where I gave him a flirty smile after he congratulated me again.) and we were off to bed.

          I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow and I had the most wonderful dream. We won the Quidditch Cup and Oliver and I were holding it and right then and there he asked me out and he leaned in and then… 

          "Come on Liz! Get up!" Laura was shaking me so hard but I couldn't get up.      "Noo…" I said groggily. "You interrupted the best dream of my life!" Jacqueline and Mandy came rushing over and I told them about. 

          "Jacks, punch her for me, will you? I'm too tired to do it myself." I put the pillow over my head and heard a loud "Ow!" I giggled and got up and got dressed. 

          The day went by so slowly, but it finally ended. I had to go to the library with Mandy and Jacqueline that night to study for a test on Tuesday in Charms. Laura was waltzing around the halls with some 6th year boy. 

          "Jacks, Mandy, I'm going to find that one book _Charming Charms_ by Louie Lucindle. I'll be back." I started browsing down the shelves when I heard a voice sounding like Oliver's. I put my ear against the shelf.

          "I don't care if she is a 5th year! I still like her!" 

          "Whatever but I don't think it will work out," I think I heard his friend James say. I slid down the bookshelves to the floor when Oliver walked by. 

          "Um, hey Liz. What are you doing down there?" He chuckled and waved and left.  I got up and ran back to the table with the book in hand. I told them what happened and they squealed so loud that Madame Pince gave a loud cough and a shrewd look directed to us. 

          `"I sure hope he is talking about you. It might be that dreadful Maria Sellerfeller that all the guys like that he is talking about." Mandy said biting her lip, watching Oliver pass. "Well let's hope for the best…"


	5. Chapter Five

            "Come on people! Move, move! Harry start trying to find that Snitch! Don't pay attention to the Weasleys' going ons! Liz! Nice goal!" I gave him a sweet smile. 

          "Thanks! It was nothing really…" I said trying to be modest. 

          "Okay everyone off your brooms. Fred, stop trying to flirt with the girls. Now everyone listen up." Oliver started giving off one of his famous pep talks. "We have our first match with Ravenclaw next week on Friday right before we leave for Hogsmeade the next day. Ravenclaw supposedly have an amazingly good new Keeper, but I don't trust that remark after their "amazingly good" Seeker from last year… But anyway, next week we have to practice really hard so we beat them. Remember… WE WANT THAT CUP! You can go now. Remember that we have practice on Tuesday!" Everyone began to leave and I started getting my things ready. Oliver started to go to the equipment room, but he turned around again.

           "Liz, you are doing very well. You are an excellent addition to the team. He gave me a pat on the back and he gathered the equipment. 

          "Hey, do you want me to help you with that?" I said gesturing to the equipment.          "Oh, er, sure." He gave a sheepish smile and I picked up the bags. We put the stuff away and we headed up to the Gryffindor common room. We had a wonderful talk on the way up about some of the professional Quidditch teams and their rankings and such. 

          "Hey, listen.." Oliver said stopping a few feet away from the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Do you want to go to the Three Broomsticks with me next week at Hogsmeade?" He said with a little stutter in his voice. 

          "Oh my gosh I would love to!" I gasped out. "Oh er Sugar Quill." I said to the Fat Lady and we walked in. 

          "Bye then." I said as he headed up to the Boys' Dormitory. I found my friends pouring over the latest issue of _Teen Witch magazine. I told them about everything that happened. _

          "What did I tell you?" Jacqueline said with a huge smile on her face. "I told you he likes you." She swept her auburn hair behind her ear and began reading the magazine again.

           "You know, it was a long practice. I'm going to bed early tonight. 'Night." I said in between yawns. I got under the covers and once again fell asleep instantly. All night, I saw little Oliver's dancing through my head. I longed to dance with him. Indeed, later throughout my dreams I did. I so wished it was real. Then my chance to dance with him later came the next day.  


	6. Chapter Six

            "On October 31st, which for those who don't know, is Halloween and we will have a dance for 5th year and up. The other grades will have one later this year. So start getting a date!" Dumbledore sat down that Monday.

          "That's in a month and a half! I need new dress robes! Let's order some from McWand's tonight!" Laura said. "But I probably won't need them since I won't have a date

          "Hello! What about that 6th year boy you were prancing about with?" Jacqueline said laughing. Laura blushed. "You have a date for sure Liz."

          "Yeah I guess I do. If that's why Oliver wants to meet me at Hogsmeade…" I wondered if it was. 

          "Well if it is, then before you know, you will be calling him Olly!" We all laughed at that. It lightened my nervousness about the meeting on Saturday.

          After a long day of classes, we sat in the common room looking through McWand's catalog. I couldn't decide between a plain pink one and a black one with a pink bow. So I took a chance and asked Oliver. 

          "Well if you were going with me, I would like you better in the plain pink one. But that is just my humble opinion." 

          "Thanks. I needed a boy's opinion." I smiled brightly at him. After he left, I went up to the Owlery to send in my order form for my flowy pink dress robes. 

          Quidditch practice the next evening started off well. I was getting a better hang of the game, but I got a little distracted because Oliver was on the field and he looked extra-good that day. 

          "Watch out, Liz!" George Weasley yelled. I turned my head.

          The next thing I knew I was in a bed in the hospital wing being force-fed chocolate by Madame Pomfrey. 

          "Huh? What? Why am I in here?" I pushed away some chocolate.

          "Well dear you were hit in the side by a Bludger, knocked to the ground, and when you hit the ground you fell unconscious." 

          "But who would hit me with a bludger…" I wondered. There was a knock at the door.

          "I will get that. Be back in a second, dearie." Madame Pomfrey went to the door of the wing and Oliver Wood walked in with a bouquet of pink tulips. 

          "These are for you. I hope you feel better- we need you on the field." He smiled, gave them to me and sat on the side of my bed.

          "Thanks so much! So, who hit me with the Bludger? Do you know?"

          "Well it was that awful girl in your grade, Maria Sellerfeller. She was supposedly jealous of you getting on the team with me and all." That was the first time he spoke openly of us. My heart skipped a beat.

          "She is in detention, right?" I asked hopefully. 

          "2 weeks. McGonagall was appalled that Maria was actually in Gryffindor. She said it seemed like more of a Slytherin thing to do." We both laughed heard at this. "Well listen I have to go. Get better alright?" Then he actually hugged me!

          "Bye! Thanks for the flowers!" I could have died then and there. 


	7. Chapter Seven

            I was finally back to school on Thursday, the day before the first Quidditch match.

            "Aww you poor baby! You got hit at Quidditch PRACTICE! Not even a game! I can't imagine how you will be tomorrow…" Maria Sellerfeller yelled to me on our way to Transfiguration. 

            "Yeah, but face it, honey. I got the guy." I whispered to her. I patted her on the head and walked back to my friends. I could clearly see a look of embarrassment on her face. 

            "Whoo! You are good, Liz!" Mandy and the girls gave me applause and I began to bow as I walked backwards when I walked into Oliver.

            "Whoa there Liz. We don't need you hurt for tomorrow." He chuckled and I felt my face blushing. I rushed into the Transfiguration room right on time. 

            The next morning was horrible. I was so nervous I could barely eat and the game was in the evening under the bewitched lights. 

            "Come on Liz! You have to eat! If you don't you are going to fall straight off your broom!" Laura tried to force food into my mouth. 

            "Fine." I snapped back at her. I shoved some porridge into my mouth. I could see my friends give each other looks. I sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just so nervous that I am going to fall off my  broom and embarrass myself in front of Oliver…" I looked over at him laughing with his mates and I knew I had to grab him soon.

            "We're gonna slaughter them! Burn em' to a crisp!" Oliver was giving one of his famous pep talks. "Get out there and play your best!" 

            We scrambled out to the pitch and our names were announced. It had begun. I didn't start off too well. I missed two chances at a goal. Then I came back when the score was 70-30 with Ravenclaw in the lead. 

            "Come on Liz! You aren't trying!" Oliver motivated me at that. I immediately started scoring goals. Harry Potter finally got the snitch and the score ended up being 230-80. We won!

            "WE WON!" The whole team shouted and jumped off their brooms. 

            "Nice game Liz! And I have to tell you something… I …" Oliver began shakily. But I couldn't hear what he said through all the noise. But you can know what I was hoping he would say. 

            That night was a huge celebration in the common room. Oliver avoided me all night because I suppose he was embarrassed about his feelings for me. I was hoping he would stay true to his word about our meeting tomorrow at The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade.


End file.
